


A Hit to Clear Her Mind

by eeveepacini



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Brotp, Marijuana, Multi, OT3, Other, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/pseuds/eeveepacini
Summary: Clare tries something she never thought she'd try (smoking weed) in an attempt to escape her chemo-brain, with Eli and Jake.
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy, Eli Goldsworthy/Jake Martin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Hit to Clear Her Mind

“I really don’t see how _marijuana_ is going to cure brain fog.” Clare spoke in her usual slightly ostentatious tone. “When I’ve seen you guys on this stuff, you usually act like idiots.” She stated, then looked to Eli and Jake’s blank expressions and decided to add on. “I mean, not idiots… Just, uh…”

Jake cut in. “ _Stress-free?_ ” Probably not quite the wordage Clare had in mind, but not completely inaccurate. “Clear-minded?” He also added. 

“You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to.” Eli stated, making sure to put the least amount of pressure on his girlfriend as possible. 

“I’m just sick of feeling like my brain doesn’t work…” Clare eyed the joint that Jake was rolling. “I never thought I’d resort to this stuff, but… what’s the worst that could happen?” 

“ _This stuff?_ ” Jake laughed. “You act like we’re shooting up.” 

“Don’t say that.” Eli was extra cautious -- clearly uncomfortable allowing drugs to be in the vicinity of his girlfriend in the first place, even if it was just marijuana. “It’s not a big deal, I swear.” He reassured Clare with a comforting hand on her shoulder. “And again… you don’t have to try if you don’t want to.” 

Clare took a second to evaluate. “I want to. I’ve done my research, I’ve made a pro and con list… I’m ready.” She reached over to the almost-rolled joint in Jake’s hand. 

“Hey! Patience! I gotta make sure it’s rolled tight! Plus, we’re not smoking this thing inside unless you want to face Helen’s wrath…” 

Clare quickly shook her head. “Let’s make sure we go outside…” She continued to eye Jake’s handiwork as he finished up rolling the joint for the three of them to share. Less than two years ago Jake, Eli and Clare would have been the most unlikely pair in the world to be hanging out together casually, let alone smoking weed together. A lot of things had changed, though. Degrassi tended to be pretty unrelenting in the whiplashing change department. 

“Weed did wonders for me after the whole Cam thing.” Eli said after a few seconds of silence. “I just mean… I know I’ve said it, but… it’s a great way to clear your mind.” 

“That’s definitely what I need…” Clare started. “It feels like my brain is so jumbled, yet at the same time… _nothing_ makes sense. That Zoe Rivas article I wrote…” 

Jake held up a perfectly-rolled joint. “I _personally_ thought that article was super entertaining.” 

“But it wasn’t supposed to be entertaining -- it was supposed to be accurate.” Clare quickly said.

“What if you just wrote fiction instead?” Jake proposed. 

Clare rolled her eyes slightly. “Writing vampire fiction is fun. but it’s not really sustainable and it’s what I want to do with the rest of my life…” She reached over and grabbed the joint from Jake’s fingertips. “Are we smoking this thing or not?” 

Jake headed toward the back door of the Edwards-Martin household instinctively. “ _Vampire fiction_?” He questioned before opening the door for Clare and Eli. “You heard the lady -- light it up.” He prompted Eli, who held a black lighter in his fingertips. 

Eli lit the joint that sat between Clare’s lips cautiously, watching as she inhaled way too harshly. “Watch out…” He warned, but it was too late -- Clare was already coughing up a storm. 

Clare passed the joint to Jake as she attempted to stop coughing. “Does this ever get less… cough-y?”

Jake and Eli shared a laugh. “Definitely.” They both said in unison. Jake took a deep hit and exhaled it without coughing before handing it to Eli. This was clearly second nature to the two teenage boys. 

“How many times have you guys done this together?” Clare questioned, eying the joint in Eli’s hand as he took a third hit, seeming visibly calmer and happier with every inhale and exhale. Clare had seen him after smoking, but never during the act. He truly didn’t seem like he had a care in the world. 

“About forty-two times?” Jake said with confidence, reaching over and grabbing the joint, hitting it out of rotation. “What? I keep track.” He offered the joint to Clare, allowing himself to cough slightly as he released a large cloud into both Clare and Eli’s faces. “Sorry, I guess we could be standing a little further away. We’re probably going to have to change clothes before your mom gets home.”

Clare laughed before bringing the smoking joint to her lips again. “You keep track of how many times you’ve smoked weed with my boyfriend?” She wasn’t sure if she was high yet, but she definitely wasn’t thinking about the things that had been plaguing her mind all week. She assumed that meant the weed was working. 

“I keep track of how much I smoke. I’m a conscious stoner.” Jake’s face contorted into a goofy grin before he broke out into laughter. “I keep a journal. Is that so dumb?”

“Trust me, you’re with the wrong crowd if you think you’re gonna get judged for writing.” Eli said. “Clare has stacks of diaries. She even wrote a few entries about you.” He teased, then seemed to check Clare for a reaction to make sure he hadn’t crossed a line with his joke. 

“Shut up.” Clare blushed, holding the joint and taking two more puffs before handing it off to Eli. “I think I’m getting a little lightheaded…” She said, leaning into Eli slightly. 

Jake grabbed the half-burned joint from Eli’s hand and allowed Eli to take care of Clare. Of course he went into overly-protective mode, ushering Clare to a nearby lawn chair in the Edwards-Martin backyard. “So cute…” He exhaled with a slight grin, hitting the joint a few times as he watched the couple from afar and enjoyed the high that was beginning to set in. 

“I think it might be working…” Clare said, settling into the lawn chair. “I’m sitting, but I feel like I’m floating… And when I close my eyes…” Clare closed her eyes for a moment, very dramatically… “I feel like I see everything, but… I can’t identify it. It’s so weird…” 

Eli and Jake exchanged a knowing glance. Clare was definitely high. 

“I’ll take that…” Eli reached over and took the joint from Jake, taking a light hit before leaning back into Clare and placing a kiss on her forehead, still holding the hit in. A few seconds later he exhaled the smoke with a slight cough, then passed the joint back over to Jake. “That’s all yours, buddy.” 

Jake took the joint happily, removing his flannel shirt and placing it on the grass to make a comfy spot for himself to sit comfortably.

The three teenagers sat together in stoned silence for a moment, only interrupted by Clare’s coughs. “I really hope I didn’t just mess up my lungs.” Clare said. 

“If you just messed up your lungs, mine are completely screwed.” Jake said, taking a deep hit of the almost-finished joint, clearly not wanting to waste a single bit of weed. “Forget your lungs for a minute… how’s your brain?” 

Clare seemed to think for a moment. “Clearer than it’s been all week. I don’t feel like I could ace my SATs right now, but I also don’t feel like my brain is a giant bowl of alphabet soup.” 

“Tiny improvements.” Jake spoke before ashing the joint out into the grass. “We’ve all gotta start somewhere.” 

“I think that’s a great place to start.” Eli continued his encouragement, placing another kiss on Clare’s forehead, then her cheeks. “You’re so beautiful... and smart...” Eli tended to get a bit gushy when he was high.

“If you guys start making out, I’m outta here.” Jake said, turning his head away from Eli and Clare as they shared a kiss on the lips. “Seriously. One tongue and I’m out. I don’t care how comfortable and balmy this backyard is right now.” He looked up at the sky and seemed to bask in the perfect shade of orange it displayed for a moment. “Please don’t make me get up.., I’m really comfortable.” 

Eli and Clare shared one more kiss before they parted and Eli found a comfortable spot resting against the house. “My lips are kinda tingly.” Clare said, putting her fingers to her lips before beginning to play with her short hair. “I never thought I would try marijuana…” She started trailing off.

“The cool kids call it _weed_.” Jake responded. 

Eli was quick to cut in defensively. “Do you still feel okay?” 

“I feel fine.” Clare said. “Just...floaty.” 

“That means it’s working.” Eli reassured his girlfriend. “As long as you’re relaxed.” 

“I’m always relaxed with you.” Clare smiled, looking up at Eli. 

Jake raised his eyebrows. “And that’s my cue to leave… Except, again… really comfortable. Mind moving this love-fest to the couch?” 

Both Eli and Clare laughed. “I think we can do that. Wanna watch a movie?” Eli asked, his hand meeting Clare’s shoulder. 

“Twilight?” Clare asked eagerly. 

Eli hesitated for a moment. “...Sure. But I pick the snacks.”


End file.
